


A Growing Family

by AceOnIce



Series: WINGO fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abandonment, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Malec Server WINGO, Max Lightwood-Bane has wings, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Alec finds an abandoned warlock infant on the steps of the Institute.For the bingo square: born with wings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: WINGO fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701433
Comments: 44
Kudos: 477
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Wingo Summer





	1. Chapter 1

Alec is feeling good after a mission gone well, his veins pumping with adrenaline and dopamine. With Jace and Isabelle by his side, they’d successfully killed a nest of demons in what was their first mission together in too long. With Alec living in Alicante, Isabelle running the institute, and Jace preoccupied with training Simon and essentially stalking Clary, none of them got to do a lot of field work. Alec was enjoying the time with his siblings, the feeling of saving lives and killing demons, making him feel lighter than usual. 

Perhaps his good mood was the reason it hurt so much he discovered what was waiting at the bottom of the institute stairs. 

When they first turned the corner, Alec could see something in the distance, a package of some sort, but it didn’t worry him until they got closer. Isabelle cut herself off from the story she’d been telling about a recent date with Simon, “Uh, guys, is that a baby carrier?” 

“A baby carrier?” Jace scoffs. “No way.” 

“I don’t think that’s what it’s called.” Alec’s tone is hard and he speeds up as his mood plummets. He doesn’t want to believe it, but Isabelle is right. It looks like a typical contraption used to carry babies. 

They reach the edge of the steps and Alec sinks to a squat. A small blue face rests in the baby car seat carrier, eyes closed. Panic surges through Alec as he reaches out a hand to check for breathing, for a heartbeat. He finds both. The heartbeat is slower than normal, but given the infant’s bright blue complexion, it’s not much of a surprise that the pace of the heartbeat feels more like Magnus' than a Shadowhunter's. Alec carefully lifts the whole carrier. “Jace, call Magnus, tell him to meet me in Isabelle's office, now.” 

“You got it.” 

“Someone left it here?” Isabelle asks as they enter the Institute. Jace is already on the phone with Magnus. Alec can feel the stares as people realizing he is carrying something that is decidedly _not_ a weapon. 

Alec grits his teeth. “Seems like it.” 

Isabelle unlocks the door to her office to let them in. Alec places the carrier on the desk as the baby begins to stir. Its little eyes open to reveal irises almost as brightly colored as the rest of its skin. A resounding cry echoes around the office, tugging at Alec’s heart. He reaches in and carefully lifts the baby. The blanket that had been wrapped around it falls away, revealing not only more of the infant’s blue skin, but a pair of wings as well. The baby is wearing only a diaper, leaving the wings on clear display. They’re the same shade as the rest of its skin, slightly translucent and shimmer. They look like butterfly wings. 

They’re beautiful. 

The baby lets out another loud sob as tears trail its face. Alec holds it close, pressing the small body to his chest, gently rocking. “Hush, little one, you’re safe now.” 

“Alec,” Isabelle says sharply, drawing his attention as the crying subsides. She’s holding a small paper in her hand. “I think you’ll want to see this.” 

Alec switches the baby to a one handed hold so he can take the paper. He feels sick when he reads the words scrawled across it. 

_Who could ever love him?_

Alec crumples the paper and throws it in the direction of the trash can. “Jace, where’s Magnus?” 

“He was with a client, he said he’d be here right away,” Jace answers from the other side of the desk, watching Alec wearily. 

Alec presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t tell him it was an emergency?” 

“Is it? The baby’s not hurt.” 

“Not that we know of,” Alec snaps before reeling himself in. He knows this isn’t Jace’s fault, but his emotions are especially volatile right now. He takes a breath and pushes them down. He runs a hand softly over the baby’s wings, drawing a wet giggle against his shoulder. The noise is calming so he does it again, smiling slightly at the sound. “I want to make sure he’s okay.” 

“He seems okay,” Isabelle says tentatively. “But we can send a fire message or call Catarina- never mind.” 

The door opens and Magnus strides in, as cool and collected as ever- until his gaze falls on Alec, cradling the winged blue baby in his arms. Magnus blinks hard. “Is that-” 

“A warlock baby someone left on the stairs,” Jace says, tone morose.

Magnus’ face hardens and Alec can see the barely restrained fury in his eyes. He goes around the desk to kiss his husband's cheek. “Can you make sure he’s not injured?” 

“Of course.” Magnus holds out his hands for the baby. Alec thinks if it was anyone except his husband, he wouldn’t hand the infant to them, already too protective. Magnus takes him carefully, blowing bubbles at him and making him giggle again. The sight draws a smile to Alec’s lips even as Magnus’s magic weaves around his hand, checking the infant for any sign of harm. The baby watches with wide eyes, the wings on his back flapping the littlest bit. 

“He’s okay,” Magnus says, the magic fading as cuddles the baby to his chest, speaking to him in rapid Indonesian. 

Alec turns to Jace and Isabelle. “Can you handle the mission report?” 

Isabelle nods right away. “What are you going to do with him?” 

“Unclear,” Alec says. He knows what he wants to do, but he thinks it’s best if he talks to Magnus before he makes any claims he can’t keep. He presses a kiss to his sister’s forehead and hugs his parabatai before turning to his husband. “Can you portal us home?” 

Magnus makes the portal with one arm, still mumbling foreign words to the clearly happy baby. They step through, into the comfort of the loft, but Alec is fidgeting. “Can I hold him again?” 

Magnus lifts the baby and hands him back. Alec feels a small weight lift from his shoulders at the instant smile from the blue baby. He sits on the couch, balancing the infant carefully on his lap, letting him grasp one of Alec’s fingers in his tiny blue fist. Alec is almost too distracted to notice Magnus pacing the living room. Almost. 

“Mags? You okay?” 

Magnus pauses in his movements. He lowers himself next to Alec, a warm presence along his side, to make faces at the baby. “Things are getting better in the Shadow World, we’re proof enough of that, but the fact that this kind of stuff still happens? It’s frustrating. Look at him, he’s so small, so innocent. How could someone leave him behind?” 

Alec can hear the pain in Magnus’ voice. It echoes the ache in his stomach. He doesn't want to make his husband more upset, but he can't keep the words in. “There was a note.” 

“What?” 

“It said...” Alec sucks in a breath, forces the horrible words out of his mouth, “Who could ever love him?” 

Magnus goes rigid beside him. 

Alec rests his head on his husband’s shoulder, keeping his eyes on the beautiful infant on his lap. “Whoever his mundane parent was- they’re an idiot.” 

Magnus coos at the baby who attempts to mimic the sound, but fails miserably. It makes them laugh anyways. “He’s beautiful.” 

The love in Magnus’ voice gives Alec a shred of hope. They had, after all, had brief conversations, suggestions of _one days_ and _maybes_ , but it's still so soon after their wedding, only days past their one year anniversary. Alec already knows that if he has to give up the baby, it will be one of the hardest moments in his life. 

“Isn’t he? Look at his wings,” Alec breathes, touching one of the wings and making it flutter. 

“It’s rare to have two warlock marks. He’ll be powerful.” 

Alec swallows hard, raises his head to look at his husband. “Magnus, we have to keep him.” 

“Until we find a home for him?" Alec shakes his head, making Magnus' eyes widen. "Are you sure? We’ll have to work less, our schedules will be a mess.” 

“We can find a nanny. I can take few weeks off- family emergency. You know he belongs here, with us.” 

He’s surprised when a smile spreads across Magnus’ face. “He’s going to need a name.” 

Alec chuckles in surprise and nods his agreement. The beautiful baby is theirs. He never thought he’d get to have someone he loved at his side, that they would get to raise a child together. Now he holds the newest addition to their family and thanks the angel for whatever forces brought them all together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max flies for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the WINGO square: first flight.

It’s not unusual for Alec to wake up to crying ever since he and Magnus adopted their little Max Lightwood-Bane. It’s been four months since they took him in and they think he’ll start walking any day now. 

Alec, still half asleep, shoves at Magnus. “It’s your turn.” 

“I changed him at two,” Magnus grumbles back, nuzzling into his pillow. 

Alec groans, but tosses his legs over the side of the bed. The cries are gaining volume and if he doesn’t get to Max soon, it will only be more difficult to calm him. 

Alec is halfway to the nursery that Magnus had magicked up the first night their blueberry had come to live with them when the cries stop abruptly. The suddenness of it is terrifying and Alec sprints the rest of the way to throw the door open. 

The last thing he expects is to find Max sitting on top of his dresser, sucking his thumb. 

Alec glances from the crib to the dresser. They’re next to each other, but given the height difference and the fact that Max isn’t even a year old there’s no way he could have scaled it. Alec’s eyes land on the baby’s wings. 

He moves forward, intending to get his child from the high place before he can injure himself because it's doubtful he knows how to really use his wings yet. Alec has taken two steps when Max’s wings begin to flap and he lifts from the dresser, crawling in mid-air. 

“Magnus!” 

Alec’s yell startles Max who sits back and nearly tumbles to the ground when his wings stop flapping, saved only by Alec’s Shadowhunter reflexes. He catches and cradles the baby close to his chest even as his wings attempt to move. 

“What is it?” Magnus is in the door way, completely alert after hearing Alec call for him. 

“He was on the dresser,” Alec grumbles as Max starts to cry, wings twitching irritably. Alec does his best to calm him, bouncing softly. “Apparently he’s figured out how to fly.” 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Magnus asks, coming closer to push back Max’s hair and press a kiss to the blue forehead. It makes the baby pause his struggling for about ten seconds before he's back to kicking at Alec's chest. 

“No. He doesn’t understand how to fly, so it doesn’t work very well,” Alec tries to form coherent sentences even as he restrains their increasingly restless son. 

“Here, let him try, I’ll catch him if he starts to fall.” Magic swirls around Magnus’ hand, but it goes against every instinct Alec has to let go of the baby that is attempting, only half-successfully, to carry himself on very small developing wings. 

He pat Max’s back, trying to calm him. “Can’t we just put a roof over his crib?” 

“He’s got to learn to fly at some point darling. Trust me, he’ll be fine.” 

Alec frowns, very reluctantly loosening his grip so Max’s wings can begin to flutter. The baby kicks him away and Alec lets go even as his stomach twists into knots. Max simply floats in the air beside him for a moment before attempting to turn towards Magnus, only for his wings to go still halfway through. Alec’s arms fly out, but Magnus’ magic is already there, providing a sort of temporary floor for Max to sit on. The baby’s lower lip puffs out as his wings flutter again.

“Come on, blueberry, you can do it,” Magnus encourages softly. “I’ve got you.” 

Alec crosses his arms over his chest, body tense with worry. He trusts Magnus with all of their lives, but he doesn’t like seeing his child floating on magic when he could be sitting on a solid floor. 

Magnus’ encouragement does the trick because Max’s wings flap again and he moves through the air, almost barreling into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus scoops him up, mumbling praises. Max is giggling now, seemingly content that he’d gotten to stretch his wings and try flying. 

The sound never fails to make Alec feel weak so he moves behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and peering over his shoulder at the happy baby. 

“You just have to make Daddy worry about you, don’t you?” Magnus chides, his tone entirely too soft. The smile on his face gives him away anyways. 

Alec sticks his tongue out at Max who returns the gesture with another giggle. “I’m dreading the day he figures out he has magic.” 

Magnus hums. “I suppose he’s a little more difficult than the average Shadowhunter child.” 

There’s a hint of something like defensiveness in his voice that makes Alec frown and press a kiss to his cheek. “I love him just as he is.” He looks at Max and adds, in his most adoring voice, “Even if he is a little menace.” 

Max simply giggles again, seeming content to be held now. Alec kisses Magnus’ cheek then moves around to kiss his blueberry’s head, “I’m going to start coffee.” 

Magnus snaps and a roof appears to the crib, made of fabric with a handle to easily pull it back from the top. “There, no more unsupervised flying escapades.” 

“Thank the angel,” Alec mutters as they move to the kitchen. Magnus straps Max into his high-chair to hunt for baby food while Alec starts the coffee. 

At some point they switch places and Alec makes little airplane noises to get Max to eat while Magnus watches, sipping from a steaming mug. “It’s another first you know.” 

“What?” 

“His first flight,” Magnus clarifies. 

Alec feels his lips tug up. “He couldn’t have just levitated two inches off the ground?” 

Magnus laughs softly. “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Alec points the spoon in his hand at Magnus, accusingly. “He gets his trouble-maker streak from you, you know.” He turns back to Max, “Isn’t that right blueberry? Your papa is a menace too.” 

Max mimics the only word he knows, "Papa."

Magnus moves to stand closer to the table, carding his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Because Lightwoods have _never_ had a penchant for getting into trouble.” 

"Don't mistake me for my siblings," Alec grumbles, muffling a yawn. “We have a flying baby Magnus. How do we keep him out of trouble?” 

“Everything will be fine, darling. We already baby-proofed the loft now we just need to... flying baby-proof it.” 

Alec snorts, feeding the last of the food to Max before standing to briefly kiss his husband. He thinks that together they stand a chance at raising their flying magical child into a respectable warlock. He knows he wouldn’t change any of it given the chance. 


End file.
